Phases of the Moon
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: AU of HBP. Another Draco is a werewolf story. Will Draco by able to hide his condition from his housemates and the rest of the school? May update rating, if warranted. COMPLETE.
1. The Punishment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any items used in this story. This is one of those Draco is a werewolf stories. I read an article a long while ago discussing this fan theory and it so caught my interest, even after it was debunked. Plus, if there are any Hogwarts Extreme members reading this, Yamikaykmotou and Lunastar1981 are the same person so no reporting to the owner of or HEX. Thank you.**

Chapter One- The Punishment

"Draco, honey. Please come down," called Narcissa Malfoy. She sounded like she always did, but Draco heard a tremble in her voice.

He put aside the book he was reading before leaving the room. He wondered what his mother wanted him for and why her voice trembled. As he entered the foyer, he gasped and fell to one knee with his head bowed for his mother wasn't alone: She was standing behind Lord Voldemort.

"My-my Lord," Draco murmured softly, yet still audible.

"Draco, my boy," Voldemort said softly as he approached. "I understand that you wish to serve me."

Draco raised his head to look at him. "Yes, my Lord. It is my fondest wish."

"I see. Do you judge yourself capable or worthy of filling your father's place?"

Draco suppressed the glee and eagerness from showing on his face. "I believe-," he began.

"Think before you answer," Voldemort interrupted. "Your father swore loyalty and that he would deliver the prophecy to me. However, he failed and he is now in Azkaban. I am not pleased, Draco. Not pleased."

"Please, my Lord," Draco pleaded, bowing his head again. "Let me make up for my father's failure."

"And so you will." He looked past Draco and nodded.

Draco heard the curtains being pulled back so that he and Voldemort were bathed in the light of the full moon. He was then seized roughly by two heavily-muscled Death Eaters. They hauled him to his feet and firmly held him in place as a werewolf barreled in from behind Voldemort, grabbed Draco's left arm, pushed back the sleeve, and bit down on his forearm.

Draco screamed in pain and then sank to his knees, clutching the wound once the wolf and the Death Eaters had released him.

"You will pay for Lucius's failure, Draco. You will pay every month for the rest of your life." Voldemort swept from the room as did the two Death Eaters and the werewolf.

Narcissa swept over to her son and knelt beside him with a rag in one hand and a jar in the other. "Draco," she said softly.

He looked up at her, a tear of pain on each cheek. "How could you?" he choked. "How could you let him do this?"

"Draco we can talk in a little bit, but first we need to seal the wound." She held up the jar. "This combination of powdered silver and dittany will do the job."

Draco removed his hand which was red with blood and Narcissa set to work, first wiping the blood from his hand. He hissed slightly as the mixture cleaned and sealed the bite, but the mark was still there. He looked at it and then at his mother in confusion.

"The mark won't fade until after your first transformation."

"First?" Draco's pale face went even paler.

"Don't you worry, Draco. I'll speak to Severus about providing the Wolfsbane Potion." She reached out to stroke his hair, but he stood up and backed away.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted before bolting up to his room.

 **I know Draco seems a little OOC at the end of the chapter, but bear in mind he's just been bitten and his mother did nothing to stop it.**


	2. The Blame

**I was surprised to find favorites and follows to this story less than twenty-four hours after chapter one was posted. Clearly, people are reading my author notes as no one has reported me for allegedly plagiarizing, which I'm not.**

Chapter Two- The Blame

Draco flopped face-down on his bed and buried his face in his arms, his shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs. He could hardly believe what had just happened; he was having trouble comprehending what had happened. _This isn't what I expected. I didn't think Voldemort would punish me for Father's failure by making me a…a….werewolf. Set me a task in which I may die attempting, yes, but not curse me as a monster._

A soft knock came at his door before it opened. "Draco, honey?"

He turned over to face his mother and saw dried tearstains on her cheeks. He got up and strode over to her which allowed her to take him in her arms. "Draco, I'm so sorry. Lord Voldemort does not forgive easily if at all. He allows Fenrir Greyback to bite the children of his enemies for defying him and those of Death Eaters who fail him. Sadly, your father failed him and he decided to punish him and you by unleashing Greyback on you. I cannot go against his decisions."

"But, now what Mother? I'm not a pure-blood anymore. My blood is tainted with the werewolf curse."

"I don't care. You're still my son. I plan to head out for Severus's place tomorrow. You'll be all right here by yourself, won't you?"

"Of course, Mother." Draco knew from his DADA class back in third year that his first change would not occur until next month. Surely, that would give Professor Snape enough time to brew the potion he needed that would allow him to keep his human mind while in wolf form as well as dull the pain during the transformation.

"Severus, I need your help or rather Draco needs your help."

"I was aware of the Dark Lord's plan for Draco. A shame he had to pay for Lucius's failure; he should not have."

"So, you'll help him?"

"Of course. I have already begun preparation for the Wolfsbane Potion. I will have it ready a week before the full moon."

"Oh, thank you Severus. Thank you." Narcissa clasped one of Snape's hands in her two. "I will return home and tell Draco the good news."

"I could do no less. I am rather fond of Draco."

Narcissa nodded as she left and once she was gone, Snape frowned. He had known of the Dark Lord's plan to punish Draco and like everyone else, was powerless to prevent it or beg Voldemort to soften the punishment. He did, however, begin taking steps to help his favorite student make his condition more bearable.

 _I should start brewing the potion. Draco should not have to endure pain during his changes. Perhaps I should instruct him in making the potion. After all, I will not be around forever._

Draco lay on his bed, arms folded under his head, and his eyes focused on the ceiling. He had spent much of the day like this, trying to come to grips with his condition. He was having trouble getting past his first full moon. The potion aside, how much would it hurt? Would he be kidnapped and taken to the Underground where werewolves who shunned society lived and taught to hate normal people? His face screwed up at the thought. He could _never_ hate his parents. They loved him and gave him practically anything he wanted. Yes, Father failed the Dark Lord and he was punished as a result but he couldn't hate his father for that. If he was going to hate someone for his situation, then he could look no further than Harry Potter!

 _If Potter had just handed over the prophecy instead of refusing, I wouldn't be a werewolf. Yes, this is all Potter's fault!_

There was a knock and then the door opened and Narcissa stepped in. She sat close to Draco's head and stroked his hair a little. "Draco, everything's going to be okay. Severus has agreed to make the potion and perhaps he can make arrangements to keep your condition secret."

"Everything's not okay, Mother. What if I'm taken to the Underground to live with the other werewolves?"

Narcissa pursed her lips. "I'll not let that happen. I will not allow you to be taken. They can make me a werewolf if they want, but we will not be separated."

Draco was surprised at his mother's words. She would risk being bitten in order for them to stay together?

"But, hopefully they won't do that. Is there anything else troubling you, Draco?"

"Not really. I know who to blame for this: Potter."

"Oh? How so, honey?"

"If he had handed over the prophecy, all of this wouldn't have happened."

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, that does make sense. You're right, Draco. Potter is to blame for this."

Suddenly, a barn owl swooped in through an open window, dropped an envelope on the bed, and flew out the window. Draco picked up the envelope and saw it was his school letter. He ripped it open and saw the supplies he needed for the coming year. He had received his O.W.L results two weeks ago and was happy to see that he could continue with Potions, DADA, Herbology- in short, everything to be an Auror. Of course, Draco had no intention of pursing such a career. But, who would want a werewolf working for them? Well, Dumbledore would and with O.W.L results like his, he could certainly apply to teach, particularly if he buckled down to his studies so that he could achieve the N.E.W.T.s necessary to be a teacher. Naturally, he would apply for Potions or DADA. The thought cheered him up.

Narcissa plucked the letter from Draco's hands and examined the supply list. "Well, let's go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and buy your things. Will that be all right, Draco?"

"Sure, Mother."

 **It's pretty much accepted that Narcissa cares greatly for her son and that family is important to her, so I made sure to write that point into the chapter.**


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter Three\- Diagon Alley

Draco followed his mother through Diagon Alley the next day, noting the changes that had come over the place and its patrons. Some stores were boarded up, indicating they were closed. Small shabby stands had sprung up along the winding street and customers were moving quickly, silently, and in groups. The fact that Voldemort was back and that a witch and a wizard had been murdered recently had caused much fear and caution among the wizarding community.

He glanced at the stalls as they passed and his eyes narrowed; some stands were peddling amulets that supposedly warded off dementors, Inferi, and werewolves. He inwardly rolled his eyes; no amulet could ward off werewolves, he didn't know of anything that could and even then all it takes is one unguarded moment to change your life forever.

Narcissa guided Draco to Madame Malkin's saying, "I think some new emerald green robes would look wonderful on you." The pale boy nodded. In addition to his school supplies, his mother wanted to treat him to a few items of his choosing. He did say he'd like new robes, but hadn't specified a color; green seemed a natural choice since he was in Slytherin. _Perhaps a handsome new quill. Maybe that Hand of Glory at Borgin and Burkes. Yeah, I definitely want that._

Draco was patient while Malkin measured him for his robes and then began pinning the hem and sleeves. He made sure that his arm was turned so that the bite wasn't exposed and soon enough mother and son left the shop with his new robes boxed and bagged.

"So, where to next, honey?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, I was thinking about getting the Hand of Glory at Borgin and Burkes."

Narcissa hesitated slightly before replying, "All right. But let us go cautiously. We don't want to be seen going down Knockturn Alley."

They did as she suggested, stopping and purchasing school supplies as they went. They spared a glance at the bright and colorful joke shop before edging their way slowly toward the entrance to Knockturn Alley. Most of the shops located here were closed or devoid of customers as was the road itself. Mother and son continued on until they came to Borgin and Burkes. They opened the door and a bell jangled, announcing their presence.

Borgin came out of the back; an evil on his face. "Mrs. Malfoy and young Master Malfoy. Delighted to see you."

"I'm sure," Narcissa replied coldly.

"How can I be of service?"

"We are looking to purchase The Hand of Glory." Narcissa nodded to the case where the withered hand sat on a cushion.

"I'm not sure I should."

"It is for sale, is it not?"

"It is. However, I recall four years ago that Master Malfoy was against your son acquiring that item. It is still my opinion that he has fine taste considering he still desires the item after all these years."

"We will purchase the item," Narcissa insisted.

"I must refuse. I would not want to go against your husband's wishes."

"My father," Draco spoke up. "is currently in Azakaban and his wishes are of no concern to me nor should they be to you." Draco was angry that Borgin was refusing to sell the one item he most desired and decided to show him whom he was dealing with.

He pushed back his left sleeve and stuck his arm out to show the bite mark. "I assume you know Fenrir Greyback? He's an old family friend and if I were to ask him to come here and persuade you to sell, I'm sure he would be happy to do so." It was a lie, of course, but Draco wasn't about to tell Borgin that.

Borgin recoiled from the mark on Draco's arm and the color drained from his face. Then the color returned and he hitched a smile onto his face. "On reflection, I am most willing to sell. Will the listed price be satisfactory?"

At this point, Draco knew that he could ask for a lower price or that the item be free, but instead he nodded and Borgin went to retrieve the hand while Narcissa pulled out the money required.

Once out of Knockturn Alley, Narcissa pulled Draco to one side and whispered, "That was very foolish and reckless, Draco. What if he tells another customer? The last thing we need is for the Wizarding community to know you're a werewolf."

"I think the threat of Greyback will keep him in line. I'm sure he wouldn't want a visit from him. Anyway, we can tell anyone who hears that it's just a nasty rumor."

Narcissa smiled. "Of course, dear. Our family name still commands respect. Now why don't we go home and put all your new things away?"


	4. Coping

Chapter Four\- Coping

Draco whiled away the days leading up to the full moon by skimming though his books, determined to achieve the N.E.W.T.s needed to be a teacher. Perhaps Professor Snape could tell him what subjects he needed and if he found he missed a book, he would write home and his mother would buy it and send it to him. Yes, that would work. Of course, The Hand of Glory would be in that package, too, concealed as something that Flich wouldn't look at twice. He was sure Mother would think of a way.

A knock sounded at his door a week before the full moon. He looked up from his Potions book which lay open on his desk. "Come in," he called.

The door opened and Snape stepped in with a smoking goblet in one hand. Draco stood up immediately. "Professor Snape," he said.

"Hello, Draco. I've brought your first dose of the potion. You will need to drink one gobletful every day until the full moon."

"Yes, sir."

As Draco took the cup and stared to drink, shuddering slightly at every other sip, Snape took the chance to examine Draco's appearance. He looked just as Lupin did with the moon a week away: He was pale and seemed ill as well as looking as if he had lost some weight.

Draco finished the potion and couldn't help making a face as he handed the goblet back. "That was disgusting," he commented.

"Then that means that it was brewed correctly."

"Sir, this is a difficult potion to make, right?"

"Correct. However, if you'd like, I would be willing to instruct you in making it."

"You mean private lessons?"

"Yes. If you can brew the Wolfsbane Potion, you will be set for life."

"Speaking of which, sir, I was wondering what is required to become a teacher."

"A teacher, Draco?"

"I do not believe many jobs will be available to me now, save teaching."

"I see. Well, most of the requirements depends upon the subject, though I would recommend high marks in all your N.E.W.T. classes. That way, you will be able to teach more than one subject and you'll increase your value as a teacher."

Draco nodded. "Thank you, sir. I was hoping to apply for Potions or DADA."

"Study hard, Draco and you'll make it. I'll see you tomorrow with your next dose."

Draco nodded and once he was alone, a smile lit up his face. He had planned to work hard and Snape had said that he'll be a teacher as long as he had high marks on his N.E.W.T.s. _Between my studies and private lessons, being a werewolf doesn't see quite so bad now._

Draco found himself naked in his room a week later awaiting the moon and his first change. He knew it wouldn't hurt, thanks to the potion and that he would still remember who he was. He could just curl up in his bed and go to sleep. His bed made him think of the coming school year and his plan for the full moon.

He would go to the Room of Requirement that Potter had used last year and word it so that it would have everything he needed for the night and so that only he and Professor Snape could enter.

He felt an itchy sensation and looked down to see gray fur sprouting on his hands, the nails having already lengthened and become claws. He could feel his bones crunching and re-arranging themselves, yet he felt none of the pain he would have felt without the potion. He watched his transformation with a mix of awe and revulsion. He soon found himself slightly hunched over and the sight of his short snout that led him to conclude that his first change was over.

He yawned loudly and crawled into bed where he promptly fell asleep and didn't awaken until dawn the next day.

Draco continued his studies, making notes on any interesting topics that came up in his Potions book or his DADA book. It was during one of the latter's notes that Draco thought, _I wonder who will be the new DADA teacher. Considering we've had five already, one can only hope the new one lasts more than one year._

September first dawned cloudy with the sun putting in a brief appearance before drifting behind clouds again. Every now and then a chilly mist would hover around before fading away.

Draco wheeled his trolley toward the barrier, his mother following beside him. Once upon a time, Draco would have felt annoyed by his mother's constant presence; now he found it comforting and reassuring. He was happy that his mother wasn't shying away from him because of his condition, but loved him the same as before and she was determined that no one would separate them, save for school.

Once through the barrier and his luggage was on board, Narcissa pulled Draco into a hug. "Have a good year, honey. Study hard, stay safe, and I'll see you at Christmas."

"Goodbye, Mother. See you soon." Draco climbed on board and immediately found his fellow sixth-year Slytherins: Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. "Hello, everyone," he greeted and everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Malfoy?" Blaise said. "How come you're not in the prefect's carriage?"

Draco felt like kicking himself. He had been so preoccupied with studying and accepting his lycanthrope that he forgot he was a prefect.

"I see Pansy's not in the carriage, either," Draco pointed out.

Pansy sniffed. "As if I want to watch teenagers acting childishly and I certainly don't want to have to deal with bratty children."

"That's exactly how I feel," Draco said. "I've moved onto things that are more important than prefect duties." As he took a seat, he saw fellow prefects, Weasley and Granger peer inside and look of surprise crossed the redhead's face. Draco simply smirked and tossed off a rude hand gesture which earned him a nasty look from Weasley before he left.

The train ride was uneventful. They discussed their O.W.L. results and Blaise left to have lunch with the new teacher, Professor Slughorn. By the time Blaise returned, Draco was laid out on the seat sideways with his head on Pansy's lap and the girl was stroking his hair.

"So, Blaise, what did Slughorn want?" Draco asked after the boy closed the compartment door after some difficulty. Draco thought he saw something flash in mid-air- a shoe it looked like- but then his nostrils flared slightly and he caught a faint scent that was different from the ones he had become accustomed to during the ride, not that he had realized that at the moment.

He heard Blaise answering his question, but he was thinking back on that scent. It was amazing how strong his sense of smell had become. Clearly it was a side effect of being a werewolf and he wondered if any other senses were enhanced.

"So, Draco what classes were you thinking of taking?" Pansy asked.

"I was thinking of Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, DADA, and Potions. Oh and Professor Snape wants to give me private lessons this year."

" _Private_ lessons? What kind of lessons."

Draco had anticipated this question and therefore said, "Advance Potions. Professor Snape reckons I can brew potions that are not taught in class or in a book."

Pansy and Blaise looked impressed while Crabbe and Goyle simply gaped at him. He took the opportunity to take a deep breath through his nose. He couldn't identify who the owner was, but there was definitely another presence in the compartment.

 _Wait,_ he thought. _I bet it's Potter in his invisibility Cloak! I wonder why he's in here. I haven't said or done anything to warrant his interest, aside from not doing my prefect duties. Nevertheless, I believe he needs to be taught a lesson._

The train soon came to a slow jerky crawl, indicating they had arrived at Hogwarts and there was a scramble to change into robes. Goyle swung his trunk down and Draco thought he heard a small gasp that no one else seemed to have heard. He turned to fasten on a new traveling cloak, his suspicions confirmed: It was Potter and apparently Draco had sensitive hearing too.

Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were already out the door and Pansy was waiting at the door with a hand held out, clearly expecting Draco to put his hand in it; however Draco saw an opportunity to get Potter. "Go on ahead," he told her. "There's something I need to check."

Pansy closed the door and Draco quickly pulled down the blinds and opened his trunk, pretending to search through it, but he was listening carefully. He heard an almost inaudible rustling and he smiled as he removed his wand from his robes. He whipped around fast, pointed his want at where he heard the rustling, and shouted, " _Petrificulus Totalus!_ "

Suddenly, Potter appeared out of thin air and crashed to the floor at Draco's feet, paralyzed and his Cloak pinned under him.

"I thought so," Draco said triumphantly. "I heard you when Goyle's trunk hit you and I thought I saw something flash through the air after Zabini came back. Didn't anyone tell you not to spy on people, especially when invisible? I've got a message for you from my father." He stamped on Potter's face, breaking the nose. Then, he pulled out the Cloak and threw it over Potter. "Have a nice trip back to London, Potter." Draco chortled as he left the compartment and the train.


	5. Lessons

Chapter Five- Lessons

Draco smirked as he climbed into a carriage with his friends. He had gotten Potter good. Yes, attacking him may be viewed as childish given his new study hard attitude, but Potter had caused him much aggravation over the last five years and so he felt he deserved some retribution. He smiled as he recalled his perfect ambush.

"What's so funny, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"What would you say if I told you I caught Potter in our compartment."

"You did?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, he was wearing his Invisibility Cloak, but he accidentally revealed his presence to me. I hit him with the Full Body Bind curse and while he was lying there, I stomped down and broke his nose." He mimed shattering a nose and the carriage erupted into peals of laughter. Draco gave one more chuckle before saying, "I threw the Cloak back over him and he's probably halfway back to London by now."

"Good going, Malfoy," Blaise commented. "About time someone put him in his place."

Draco savored his triumph all the way to the Great Hall and to the Slytherin table. His joy turned to astonishment and fury when Potter entered the Great Hall and sped down to the end of Gryffindor table. How did Potter get off the train or more precisely who helped him?

 _I'll torture him some more by retelling the story to all my fellow Slytherins as he walks past me after the feast._

He listened to the first few of Dumbledore's start-of-term notices with half an ear, but turned his full attention to the staffing notices when Dumbledore announced Professor Slughorn resuming his old post of Potions Master.

The entire hall was whispering to one another with curiosity while Draco felt rising panic. Had Dumbledore discovered that Snape was a spy for Voldemort and sacked him? Dumbledore resumed his announcements once the whispers had died down. "Meanwhile, Professor Snape will take up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Draco and the rest of Slytherin House clapped and cheered loudly, but he still heard Potter exclaim, "No!" Panic turned to relief: Professor Snape hadn't been sacked; he had just been given his dream job.

Soon the feast was over and Pansy left to guide the first years to the Common Room. Potter and Weasley walked by and Draco retold the nose shattering to loud laughs. He looked at the Staff table and saw Snape jerk his head in a manner that told him that Snape wanted to talk to him.

Draco approached the table and once close enough, said, "Congratulations, sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I want to see you in my office Wednesday night at eight for your first lesson."

"Yes, sir. It's still in the dungeons, yes?"

"Correct. Now, off to bed and I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Draco turned and left the Great Hall, elated and surprised that he would have his first lesson so soon.

Draco watched Snape descend from the Staff table the next morning to give the sixth-years their new and different schedules. He watched Crabbe and Goyle receive their schedules and then depart. Snape approached Draco with his application and O.W.L. results in hand.

"Malfoy, let's see…Exceeds Expectations in Charms, Herbology, and Transfigurations. Outstanding in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Excellent, excellent. Here you are." Snape tapped a blank card with his wand and Draco's schedule appeared. The blonde accepted it and was delighted to see that he had a free period right now with DADA right afterwards.

DADA was had but there was fun, at least to Draco. They were practicing casting spells nonverbally which was hard. The fun part was when Snape put Potter in detention for cheek. Draco smirked as he continued trying to jinx Pansy with the Leg-Locker curse. He could see her trying to nonverbally conjure a Shield Charm. He waved his wand a little harder and said the jinx in his mind harder and suddenly Pansy's legs stuck together. She gave a scream and toppled backwards.

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin," Snape praised before performing the counter curse. Pansy beamed at Draco as the bell rang for break.

Draco approached Snape's office on Wednesday night and knocked at precisely eight.

"Enter."

Draco opened the door to see Snape looking at a piece of parchment with an angry expression. "Sir?" he asked.

Snape looked up and his face became expressionless. "Please sit, Draco." He indicated the chair in front of his desk. "I was informed by the Headmaster that Potter's detention will be next Saturday instead of this Saturday." He nodded at the parchment he had been reading. "Now on with your lesson. No doubt you're surprised that we're starting now. I had spent time over the summer to devise these lessons. Tonight's is simply copying down the recipe. I expect you to start committing it to memory and hopefully you'll be able to recite it by the end of the year." Snape flicked his wand at a blackboard and the ingredients and instructions appeared on it. He passed a quill, ink, and parchment to Draco.

"When will I be able to brew the potion, sir?" Draco asked as he carefully copied the recipe.

"It will not be for awhile. Perhaps after Christmas or Easter break. I will be testing you on ingredients and instructions through the year. I plan to show you the ingredients so that you will be able to identify them. That's lesson two and it will be next Wednesday at eight. There will be no lessons on the week of the full moon. Have you thought of where to transform?"

"I thought about The Room of Requirement, sir. I thought I could word it so only you and I could enter and it would have what I need."

Snape nodded. "A good idea. I advise caution, though. That room is on the same floor as Gryffindor Tower. Be sure you're not spotted and followed."

Draco rolled up his parchment and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, bedtime and report back here next week."

"Goodnight, sir." Draco walked back to the Common Room, reflecting on the lesson. He wondered how he could answer his friends' questions without being specific. Perhaps Snape could provide some suggestions. "Serpent tongue," Draco said to the blank wall the opened up to the Common Room. He found that most the students were still up and he wasn't really surprised: As he moved up in years, the amount of homework increased resulting in older students staying up past midnight.

Draco went upstairs and returned to the Common Room with a book that needed to be read before his next Charms class; fortunately he was almost done with it. As he read, he thought to how some housemates thought it unusual for Draco Malfoy to be working and studying hard. Only the sixth and seventh years dared ask him about it and he simply replied that he was preparing for his future, which was true.

"Draco?" The blonde looked up to see Pansy. "Yes?" he asked.

"How was your first lesson?"

"Fine." He returned to his book. "I only copied my first recipe."

"Which one?"

"The Wolfsbane Potion," he replied before he could think of something else.

"Why that one?"

"Well, it's a complex on and not taught in class, right? Besides, maybe I'll open a Potions shop once I leave Hogwarts. Imagine the werewolves living in secret who would buy the potion claiming it's for a friend or have it on hand should they or their family gets bitten."

"Are you going to brew it next time?"

"No. Snape said he would show me the ingredients so that I'll be able to identify them and that's next Wednesday." Draco knew that Pansy was interested in his lessons, but he was concerned about how much longer he'd be able to invent potions before he ran out of ideas.


	6. Full Moon Sancutary

Chapter Six- Full Moon Sanctuary

Draco kept up his studies even as the side effects of the full moon's approach became evident. He reasoned that people would attribute his appearance to too much studying and he wasn't about to tell them otherwise.

Snape made sure to give Draco his potion in the week leading up to the full moon. He would keep Draco back in DADA class or summon him to his office. Draco didn't find this month's doses any more pleasant than the previous month, but knew it would be worth not being wild in his sanctuary.

Soon the day of the full moon arrived. Draco went to class like always and did his homework during his free periods. He found it amazing how quickly he managed to get it done and attributed it to his summer studies. _I think I now know how Granger does so well in class. Of course with her brain power and ability to memorize our books, I'm not really surprised._

Draco was, however, surprised at his thoughts. The word "mudblood" hadn't crossed his mind when he thought about Granger. He was turning over a new leaf without even resolving to do so. Now that he thought about it, he reasoned that re-orienting his thinking was the thing to do, given the circumstances.

 _I'll never call Granger or other muggle-borns"mudblood" ever again. I'm a werewolf now and my blood's not better than hers. That being said, I can no longer support Voldemort or his plans to seize power._

Draco quickly swallowed his dinner, grabbed his bag from under the table and headed for the seventh floor, pausing to check for people along the way.

He soon found himself at the end of the corridor where the Room of Requirement sat as a blank wall, waiting to be called on. Draco had spent a fortnight on how to word his request before he figured it out a few days ago. He walked back and forth in front of the wall three times thinking, _I need a place to sleep tonight where only Professor Snape and I can get in._ He turned around after his third turn to see a plain door in the wall. He pulled it open, went in, closed the door behind him, turned around, and gasped.

He was standing in a room as large as his room at home. A large four poster canopy bed with green velvet curtains stood to his left while a desk and chair were on his right along with a bookcase full of books that stood on the desk's other side. A large fireplace complete with mantle stood on the far end, a fire already crackling away.

A knock on the door pulled Draco's attention from the room and he turned to it. "Who's there?" he called.

"It is me, Draco," came Snape's voice. Draco opened the door a crack, peered out, and then opened it fully to allow Snape inside before closing the door.

"Your wording was wonderful. I watched some students walk by the door without noticing it."

"Thank you, sir."

"And since you have classes tomorrow, I'll come by and wake you."

"Thanks again, Professor."

"It's not a problem. Now, I must go. There's a detention I must supervise. Good night."

Snape departed and Draco turned his attention to the bookcase. There was still some time before moonrise. Most of the books covered charms or spells, a couple covered Potions, and two more covered DADA, but one book drew his attention: A book on lycanthrope!

 _I haven't seen that book before either at home, the library, or even Flourish and Blott's._ Draco removed it, sat as the desk, and flicked through the book. It was full of werewolf facts, etiquette, and everything else he needed to know about being a werewolf.

 _I wonder if I can take this book out of this room. I'll put it in my bag and see what happens._ Draco did so and undressed to prepare for his change.

The next morning went off without a hitch. Snape showed up before breakfast and opened the door to find Draco awake and fully dressed. As they headed down to the Great Hall, Draco said, "Did anyone ask about me, Professor?"

"No. I imagine they will ask you this morning."

Snape turned out to be correct. Once Draco was seated and put food on his plate, Blaise said, "Hey, Draco. Where were you last night?"

"Hospital Wing," Draco replied. "I wasn't feeling well, but Madam Pompfrey gave me a potion and I felt better instantly. She insisted on keeping me overnight, though.'

No one challenged his answer and Draco was grateful. He knew keeping his secret was going to be hard and people would ask questions, but he was determined that no one would learn the truth.


	7. Quidditch Absence

Chapter Seven- Quidditch Absence

It turned out that the book on werewolves could be removed from his sanctuary and he made sure he read it on his bed with the curtains closed. He learned a lot from it and told Snape about it during their next lesson.

"The Room of Requirement gives what the seeker needs, Draco," Snape reminded him. "It seems it felt you needed information on werewolves and so it provided you with a book. You have been reading the recipe, yes?"

"Yes, sir. Once every night."

"Very good. I will be testing you on the instructions next week."

"Yes, sir. Sir, my housemates are asking about my lessons, what types of potions I'm learning and I don't know what to tell them."

"I'll provide you with a list. I assume you already told them you're learning the Wolfsbane Potion?"

"I have."

"If they ask tonight, remind them that it is complex and it'll take more than a few lessons to fully understand it."

"I will."

"Good. You're dismissed. Keep studying the recipe for your test." Once Draco had left, Snape sat at his desk, fingers steeped in front of him. When he had learned of Voldemort's plan to punish Draco, he had informed Dumbledore immediately. Dumbledore was willing to allow Draco to finish his education as long as precautions were taken as had been done with Lupin.

He had to admit that Draco had it easy with the potion and his own safety room. Smuggling him out to the Shrieking Shack would have been difficult with all the security measures in place. All in all, Draco was handling his condition quite well.

 _I hope for his sake that no one learns the truth._

"So, Draco what potion did you learn tonight?" Blaise asked when the pale boy returned.

"I'm still working on the Wolfsbane Potion. It's more complex than I first realized. I'm not in a hurry to move on to a new potion, especially if I plan to be a Potions Master running a shop."

"Of course. You know, you're becoming an inspiration to Slytherin House what with your study habits and all."

Draco was surprised. _I'm just trying to make sure my grades are high and keeping my secret. I didn't realize I was inspiring anyone._ Out loud, he smirked and said, "Of course I'm an inspiration: I'm a Malfoy."

October arrived and with it, a Hogsmeade visit. Draco looked forward to getting out of the castle for a few hours; even a studious student deserves a break now and then.

The weather was very unpleasant and Draco walked as quickly as he could down the road. Once on High Street, he looked up and saw that Zonko's was closed, but that was all. Everything else was open. He went to Honeyduke's and stocked up on all his favorites. As he left the sugary warmth and entered the cold rain, sleet, and wind, he saw Snape heading for the Apothecary a little ways up the street. He ran after him, yelling, "Professor!"

Snape turned and waited for Draco to catch up before saying, "Draco. Come with me, please." He led the teenager into the shop and said, "Have a look around while I purchase ingredients for my private stores." Snape approached the counter and began talking to the owner.

Draco wandered around the area, pausing here and there to examine ingredients. He recognized a lot of them even if they didn't have labels, which all of them did. He managed to find most of the ingredients he remembered from the Wolfsbane recipe. He was pleased to see that the main ingredient-Wolfsbane-was available.

Snape put a hand on Draco's shoulder and steered him out of the store and into a seat at a table in the far back of The Three Broomsticks where he ordered two butterbeers. "I noticed you looking very hard at some of the ingredients. That's very good."

"I know how important it is for me to know how to brew the potion and I intend to study it to where I could recite the instructions in my sleep. Plus, if I end up teaching Potions, I need to know everything I can."

"You did well on your first test. You missed some, but not bad for your first time. I will test you again the week after this Wednesday."

Draco sipped some butterbeer before a thought occurred to him: the first Quidditch game of the season was coming up, Gryffindor versus Slytherin and it so happened that the full moon would occur that day!

 _I remember feeling really sick last month, but I went to class anyway. I don't know if I'll be able to play Quidditch if I feel that bad again. I guess I'll just have to wait and see._

Draco continued to work steadily with his classes, Quidditch practice, and lessons with Snape while the full moon crept ever closer. Again, he exhibited the symptoms he had last month and again, people thought he was working too hard, however Draco thought he heard a dubious tone in some of their voices.

When Draco awoke on the day of the match, he felt just as sick as he did before, if not worse. He wondered if Snape would be able to help him. He slowly rolled out of bed, got dressed, left the dorm and Common Room, and headed for Snape's office. He knocked on the door and to his relief, it opened and Snape stood there looking slightly puzzled.

"Draco, what are doing here so early?" Snape asked before he took a second look and then pulled the boy into his office and shut the door behind him. He bustled over to a cauldron and then came over to Draco and pressed a smoking goblet into his hand. While Draco drank the potion, Snape checked him over and waited until the potion was gone. "Feel better?"

"A little, sir."

"You still look ill, more so than you should. I think you should head to your sanctuary for the day. I'll bring food up for you through the day. Don't worry about the match; I'll tell the captain to get a replacement."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Draco left the office, returned to his dorm to grab his bag, and soon was heading up to the seventh floor. He walked past the wall three times and the door appeared just as Snape showed up with a loaded breakfast tray. He followed Draco in and placed the tray on the desk. "Thanks again, Professor," Draco said as he sat down and tucked into his eggs and bacon.

Snape nodded and left, closing the door behind him. He was reasonably concerned about Draco. The boy seemed thinner than last month and paler too. Of course, with Draco being a werewolf that was to be expected. Nevertheless, he was determined to make sure that Draco stayed well the entire year and next year too; Draco's lycanthrope should be the only illness with which he should contend.

Draco stayed in the room as Snape suggested. He ate breakfast and found he felt well enough to do the homework he had felt too ill to do last night. Afterwards, he took a nap and awoke to find the breakfast tray had been replaced with a lunch tray as well as a bathroom materializing to the left of the bed. He had thought it odd that the breakfast and lunch trays were loaded with so much food, but when he looked into a full-length mirror that had appeared in the bathroom, he found that he looked rather thin in a way that looked ill instead of healthy and he resolved to eat more particularly when close to the full moon.

Snape showed up before dinner with Draco's third meal of the day. Draco noted that Snape somehow knew what Draco liked and could only surmise that he had been observing Draco at mealtimes for the last five years. Snape put the tray down and Draco saw a pitcher of pumpkin juice and an empty bowl. The pitcher surprised him because he had been expecting just a goblet, but what was the bowl for?

"Sir, why is there an empty bowl?" Draco asked once the tray was on the desk.

"I thought you might wake up thirsty in the middle of the night."

Draco nodded as he cut up his steak. It made sense; if he were to wake up tonight he would have paws that would make hold a cup impossible. Once he was done, Snape took the tray, left the pitcher and bowl behind, and left the room. Draco poured some juice into the bowl and put it on the floor where it would be safe from being knocked over. Once that was done, he undressed and prepared for moonrise.


	8. Contributions

Chapter Eight- Contributions

Draco emerged from his sanctuary the next morning feeling better than he did yesterday but a look in the mirror showed him still pale and thin. He went down to breakfaster learning that Slytherin lost the match yesterday and answering the questions of his whereabouts. Again, he said he had been in the Hospital Wing. It turned out that someone had been in the Hospital Wing that day and said he didn't see Malfoy, but did admit that there was a bed curtained off so Malfoy could have been there.

Draco assured his housemates that he had been in the screened off bed and wondered if Madam Pompfrey knew his secret and screened off the bed to provide a cover story. It seemed likely. Surely, Dumbledore knew; that man seemed to know everything that went on in the school. He knew that Dumbledore knew Lupin was a werewolf and yet allowed him to teach. So, he obviously had no problem with a werewolf student; _Well of course, he didn't_ Draco realized. Lupin was allowed to learn at Hogwarts even though he was a werewolf.

Draco felt grateful to Dumbledore for letting him continue his education. He planned to show how grateful he was by studying hard, keeping his secret, and maybe support The Order of the Phoenix in some way.

Draco was approached by Pansy one November afternoon with a roll of parchment for him. He opened it to see that it was an invitation from Dumbledore to see that night and it included the password. He wondered why Dumbledore wanted to see him as he headed for the Headmaster's study. He gave the password, the gargoyle sprang aside, the wall split in two, and soon Draco was rising in a dizzying spiral.

He knocked on the door at the top and he heard, "Enter," from within. He opened the door, entered, closed it, said, "Good evening, sir."

"Good evening, Draco. Please sit." Dumbledore gestured to a chair situated in front of the desk. Draco complied and waited for the Professor to speak.

"I thought I'd check up on you. As you have no doubt surmised, I was made aware that Voldemort planned to have you bitten as punishment. So, how have you been coping, Draco?"

Draco made no movement or noise upon hearing Voldemort's name; he himself had been thinking Voldemort's name in his mind and so had no problem hearing it. He pushed that thought aside as he answered, "It's not so bade, sir. Professor Snape provides me with the Wolfsbane Potion and has been giving me lesson on how to prepare and brew the potion. The Room of Requirement gives me a safe place to transform. My housemates ask about my private lessons and where I am during the full moon which worries me at times."

"I see. It's only natural, Draco, that they would ask. After all, you had an image you maintained for five years and now you're acting differently."

"Yes, sir. "I've been studying harder than I used to. I want to be a teacher. I know you would hire me, sir."

"I'm quite sure Professor McGonagall would hire you as well. I'm guessing you would be interested in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Draco was confused about the comment concerning McGonagall, but shook it off. "I am, but Professor Snape suggested that I try for high marks in all my classes. That way, my value as a teacher would be greater."

"Severus is quite right. I, for one, would be delighted to hire a varied-subject teacher."

Draco nodded and then licked his lips. "Sir, about…Voldemort. Because of what he did, I found that I can no longer support him or his plans. I was wondering if there was some way I could support you and your Phoenix group."

"The Order of the Phoenix is an organization for overage wizards and witches who have left school. I do not think there's much you can contribute although declaring your support to me means a lot."

"Sir, are you aware of where Voldemort is residing?"

"Certainly: At your home. I have a spy who informs me of what he hears."

Draco was silent for a moment and then said slowly, "Is Professor Snape the spy, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Very good, Draco."

"It makes sense, sir. My mother told Professor Snape about my condition. Professor Snape was also aware of the plan and you said you were informed about Voldemort's plan to punish me. So, I figured that Professor Snape had to be the spy. Sir, do you know what Voldemort's plans are while the school year is going on?"

"I have some ideas, but nothing confirmed." He smiled again, looking at Draco over his half-moon spectacles. "Perhaps you can spy on him during Christmas and Easter breaks?"

"Yes, sir, I can. My Aunt Bellatrix taught me Occlumency over the summer before I was bitten. She said I'm quite good."

"Excellent. I expect reports from you when you return from those breaks. I'll have someone deliver a message to you when I'm ready for the reports."

"Yes, sir."

"Until then, Draco. Good night."

"Good night, sir." Draco left the office and proceeded down to the dungeons. His meeting went well: He spoke of his schoolwork, his concerns, and wanted to fight Voldemort. He re-lived the conversation between Dumbledore and himself.

"Malfoy?"

Draco paused in his tracks. He had just passed the Great Hall where dinner was just wrapping up when he heard Potter's voice. He turned to face his rival, a sneer on his face. "What, Potter?"

"Why were you upstairs just now?"

"That's none of your business. Now, if you don't mind, I have a lesson with Professor Snape to attend." Draco turned and headed for the dungeons. In truth, Draco had no lesson, but did need his dose of potion.

Draco's final change of the term came two days before he would leave for home and for that he was grateful. He rather liked the idea of spying on Voldemort especially since no one would know he was a spy-except for Dumbledore. He didn't need his condition to get in the way of his mission.

 _Or would there be someone else who would know? Perhaps Professor Snape? He is a spy for Dumbledore although Voldemort thinks Professor Snape is working for him. Of course, Professor Snape is a superb Occulmens and could fool Voldemort into thinking he has someone to spy on Dumbledore._

On the night before going home, Draco could detect music and laughter, inaudible to anyone else, as he left the Great Hall after dinner. _Sounds like a great party_ , he thought. _You know, I think I'll gate-crash it._

Draco ascended the stairs to the floor where he knew Slughorn's offices were and the music and laughter grew louder. He knew Slughorn was having the party because the students talked of nothing else for the last couple of weeks. He lurked nearby, suddenly unsure of whether he should show up uninvited.

 _Maybe I shouldn't. I'll just go back to the Common Room._ Draco turned and found himself face-to-face with Filch.

"No nighttime wanderings without permission!" Filch exclaimed with delight, his jowls aquiver.

"I-I was invited," Draco stammered.

"Oho, were you? Then, why were you lurking in the corridor? Here, let me escort you." He grabbed Draco by the ear and dragged him into Slughorn's offices and right up to Slughorn, who to his horror was talking to Potter!

"Professor," Filch said. "This boy who was lurking about the corridor claims he was invited."

Draco pulled out of the caretaker's grip and said, "Fine, I wasn't invited. I planned on gate-crashing. Happy?"

"No, I certainly am not," Filch said, his expression contradicting his statement.

But Slughorn waved a large hand through the air and said, "No matter, no matter. It's Christmastime, so there will be no punishment. You may stay, Draco."

Draco smiled at him. "Thank you very much, Professor."

"No problem at all. There's nothing wrong with wanting to attend a party."

Draco was aware of Potter's eyes on him and decided to disappear into the crowd. He knew his appearance hinted at ill health and he surely wasn't going to tell anyone the truth, much less Potter. He was also aware that Professor Snape was watching him even as he moved through the party guests. He had probably been at the party for an hour before Professor Snape came up beside Draco who was now talking to Slughorn.

"Draco, might we talk in private?" Snape asked.

"Oh, come now, Severus," Slughorn hiccupped. "The boy shouldn't be punished. I said he was welcome.'

"He is in my House and I will decide how to deal with him." He looked at Draco and gestured at the door. Draco left the room at Snape's side and went down a few door before entering one.

Once the door was mostly closed, Snape faced Draco with his arms folded over his chest. "I understand that you have been given a mission."

"That's right."

Snape waited for Draco to elaborate, but the blonde pointed at the door and mouthed, "Potter." Draco had no doubt that Potter would endeavor to spy on him under his Cloak, even though Draco had taught him a lesson on the train.

Snape nodded and said, "If you need any assistance at all, my office is open."

"Thank you sir, but I think I got it."

"You must tread cautiously. If he suspects you, it'll go very badly for you."

Draco nodded as he left the room. He knew what Professor Snape was saying: If Voldemort found out Draco was a spy, the last thing he would know would be a flash of green light.

Draco turned a page in his werewolf book before looking out the window for a moment. Voldemort wasn't in the house right now, so Draco thought he'd do some leisurely reading. He constant studying at school had put him slightly ahead of his lessons and he deserved this break.

He looked down at his book when movement outside caught his eye. He looked up again and his heart started beating fast: Voldemort has just Apparated onto the driveway! He watched as the thin man headed toward the front door and he quickly left the room and crouched near the stairs, his ears straining to hear any conversation.

He heard voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying and they were moving away. He carefully made his way down the stairs and peered around the corners of rooms he passed until he reached the end of the hall that led to the foyer. There, he crouched beside one of the double doors and listened through the gap between the two doors.

"My plans to seize power are proceeding nicely," a high cold voice said softly: Voldemort.

"However," he continued. "As long as the Muggle-loving fool Dumbledore lives, conquering and ruling the Wizarding community will be hindered and may come to naught. I need someone to get rid of him."

Draco slowly backed up and then turned and sprinted back up to his room. He sat at his desk, his heart pounding and a look of horror on his face. Voldemort wanted Dumbledore dead!?

 _Well of course he does,_ Draco thought. _It is well-known that Dumbledore is the only one Voldemort fears. Dumbledore tries to block his attempts to seize control. I need to write this down so that I can warn him when he asks for my report._ He pulled a piece of parchment toward him, loaded up a quill, and started writing.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock and Narcissa said, "Draco, honey? The Dark Lord has called a meeting and wishes for you to attend."

Draco looked up from his book. "He wants me there?"

"Yes. Come on." Narcissa left and Draco followed her. He wondered why Voldemort wanted him at a Death Eaters' meeting. He was just a sixteen-year-old boy. Surely, Voldemort doesn't know Draco is a spy.

He entered the foyer right behind his mother. He looked at the Death Eaters he passed out of the corner of his eye and noticed that most gave him looks of disgust or revulsion. He guessed that either Voldemort, Greyback, or the two men who held him had told the others what happened.

Narcissa sat one seat away from Voldemort and Draco took the one between Narissa and Bellatrix. His dark-haired aunt looked at him with disdain and a cold sneer. Clearly, she disliked having a werewolf for a nephew. It was a realization that he found hurt, but not as much as it would if his mother hated him.

"My followers," Voldemort said. "The plan to put purebloods in charge and Muggles and Mudbloods in their rightful places is proceeding nicely. However, that fool Dumbledore seeks to stop us." He paused to let the Death Eater express their disgust and disdain for the headmaster before continuing. "I have a remedy to this problem: He will be killed and I have the perfect candidate in mind."

He smiled a cold smile at Draco. "Here's a chance to bring back the high status your pureblood self once had, Draco. All you have to do is kill Albus Dumbledore."


	9. Snape and Dumbledore

Chapter Nine- Snape and Dumbledore

Draco felt like all the blood had drained from his face. Kill Dumbledore? How could he do that? He supported the headmaster now. There was no way he could kill him.

Bellastrix looked at him with savage pleasure on her face. He looked at his mother to see that her face was blank. Everyone else was looking at him, waiting for his response.

He looked at Voldemort before bowing his head and murmured, "As you wish, My Lord."

"Very good, my boy. Do this and your good standing and status will be restored. Fail and I'll kill you and your family."

Draco paled at this pronouncement, yet bowed his head again. "Yes, My Lord."

Draco could barely hold in his panic as he stood next to the fireplace the day before term would start. He had to speak to Dumbledore immediately, but he had to act as if everything was normal. _Except it's not normal_ , he thought. _I don't think Dumbledore expected me to learn of a murder plot or that I would be tasked with carrying out the plot._

Narcissa embraced Draco. "Take care of yourself. Stay safe and please the Dark Lord."

"Yes, Mother. See you at Easter." Draco stepped into the fireplace, threw down the Floo Powder he grabbed beforehand, and shouted, "Hogwarts!" The fireplace and his mother vanished in a whirl of green flames and was replaced by Professor Snape and his office fireplace.

"Good evening, Draco," Snape greeted. "Study up. Your next instruction quiz is this Wednesday."

"Yes, sir. Professor, is Professor Dumbledore here? I need to see him urgently."

"I'm afraid not. Does it have to do with your mission?"

"Yes, sir. You-Know-Who is planning to have Professor Dumbledore killed and he wants me to do it!" Draco's voice rose hysterically as the last six words.

"I see," Snape said calmly.

"Professor, I can't do it, but if I don't, he'll kill me and my family." Draco fell into a chair and buried his face in his hands. No sobs escaped, but his misery was plain to see.

Snape rose from his desk, stood beside the blond, and put a hand on his shoulder which made the boy look up. "I appreciate you telling me, Draco."

"Only you and Professor Dumbledore know what I'm doing. Sir, why weren't you at the meeting?"

"My "orders" from the Dark Lord are to stay at school while classes are in session and during Christmas and Easter breaks."

Draco nodded, feeling a little calmer. He would be repeating his report to Dumbledore as some point and hopefully Dumbledore will already have a plan in place.

Classes resumed the next day and Draco was in full study mode. He was expert in nonverbal spells in DADA, Transfigurations, and Charms, being second only to Granger. He took his instruction quiz and aced it which pleased Snape greatly and promised Draco that he could assist him the next time the potion needed to be brewed- but only in handing over the ingredients. Draco didn't care that his participation was small; he was finally allowed to help begin the brewing process!

On the Monday after term started, Draco received a roll of parchment. He opened it to see Dumbledore's writing summoning him to the office at eight and including the new password. He was thrilled to get the invitation; he was bursting to tell Dumbledore and perhaps have a solution.

At eight, Draco knocked on the door and he heard, "Enter," before doing so and closing the door behind him. "Good evening, Professor."

"Same to you, Draco." Dumbledore said as he put his hands on the desk, right over left.

Draco stared at the right hand. He remembered seeing it at the Welcoming Feast looking the way it did now: Blackened and looking as if it was dead or dying. "Sir, what happened to your hand?"

"It is nothing to be concerned about, dear boy. Severus has already taken care of it. So, you have anything to report?"

"Yes, sir. Voldemort wants you dead and he's set me to the task."

Dumbledore smiled benignly. "Has he now?"

"Sir, you know I could never kill you. Voldemort made it clear that if I fail then my family and I will be killed."

"Just out of curiosity, what did he offer for success?"

"He said my good standing would be restored. I think he means that the Death Eaters would show me respect instead of the looks of disgust they give me."

"A tempting offer."

"True, but how they view me doesn't matter at all. My concern is keeping my parents and me alive in a way that doesn't involve murder."

"Thank you, Draco. I assure you I will do all I can to save you and your family."

Draco nodded and left the office. Once the door had closed shut, Dumbledore stared at the ceiling. Draco had certainly changed since being bitten. His perception of purebloods and muggle-borns had changed, his resolve to study harder and seek a teaching post- all had been brought about by the bite.

His gaze landed on his right hand. _If Severus is correct and I have no reason to doubt him, I will be dead by the end of the school year thanks to the curse that had been inflicted on me. Hmm…perhaps I can ask more of Draco; something he can carry on with after I'm gone._

February arrived and Draco found himself in Snape's office on a Saturday morning, assisting in brewing the potion. He paid strict attention to what Snape was doing and when passing over the ingredients.

"All right, that's all for now. We need to let this mature for a week before we complete it." Snape glanced over to see Draco nod and stare at the potion intensely, committing the color to memory. He gave a small smile as he carefully stored the cauldron and the remaining ingredients before dismissing Draco for the weekend.

Draco had become an almost completely different person. When he first started Hogwarts, he was every inch the typical Malfoy: proud of his pureblood status and being placed in the same house as his father, who was a school governor. Lucius lost his post as a school governor the following year, but Draco's attitude didn't change at all…until this past summer.

Now, blood status meant nothing to the boy and he changed his support of the Dark Lord over to Dumbledore. He had accepted his werewolf status and was hiding it well from his housemates. His schoolwork had also improved and had not suffered from Quidditch practices, his private lessons, and most recently, Apparition lessons.

 _Draco's always been good with his schoolwork. He's just started working harder to prepare for a teaching job. When McGonagall assumes the post of Headmistress, I will approach her and explain Draco's situation so that when he applies, she'll hire him on the spot._

Draco thought the Apparition lessons to be hopeless and boring; probably because he hadn't successfully Apparated yet. _Perhaps I need to focus more. I can't Apparate with my mind distracted with potion-brewing and keeping my secret._

He took a deep breath and cleared his mind of everything except the space in the hoop before stepping forward and turning on the spot. He sensed blackness and a feeling of compression before it was released. He opened his eyes and looked down to see the hoop encircling him. A grin lit up his face: He had done it! He Apparated!

 _I know I have to wait until I'm seventeen to take the test, but at least I know I'll pass._ He smirked as he returned to his starting point along with his classmates, ready to try again and succeed.


	10. House Turnaround

Chapter Ten- House Turnaround

"Come on, Draco. Let's walk around the grounds," Pansy said the Sunday after Draco successfully Apparated. "You can finish your homework tonight."

"Sorry, Pansy. I've got the momentum going now. If I stop now, I'll probably lose it."

Pansy huffed. "Fine." Her eyes raked the Common Room and landed on Daphne Greengrass. "Come on, Daphne." The two girls left the Common Room, went up the stairs, and out the double front doors.

"Draco's been acting differently this year," Pansy said as they set off along the lake. "He would have dropped his homework in a heartbeat to walk with me and speaking of homework, he spends an awful lot of time studying and working hard. That's not like him."

"That's a good point. Why is he acting differently?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out."

Draco scribbled another answer on his Herbology homework before pausing. He knew his refusal upset Pansy, but he couldn't leave his homework for tonight; it was full moon time again.

The Common Room's wall opened and Pansy and Daphne walked in. Draco avoided Pansy's gaze by burying his face in his homework, thus he missed Pansy sidling toward the sixth-year boy's dormitory.

She paused at the doorway before heading toward Draco's bed. She identified it by the photograph on the nightstand: A man and a woman with an eleven-year-old boy standing in front of them. All three had blond hair and looks of, what some would call, supreme arrogance. It was clear that this picture was taken shortly after their first year judging from the fact that Draco was wearing school robes with the Slytherin crest.

All three Malfoys watched her as she rifled through the nightstand; she wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she hoped to find something unusual. She opened the top drawer to find a book bearing the title: _Lycanthrope: A Guide to Life_.

 _A book on werewolf life?_ Pansy wondered. _Why would Draco have a book like this? Could it be…Draco's a werewolf?_

She put the book back and headed back to the Common Room. She saw Draco still where she left him but now he was switching homework assignments. _If he is a werewolf, then that's why he refused the walk: It's the full moon tonight. I can't confront him about it; he would be angry that I snooped through his things, but I have to tell somebody about that book. Wait! I'll tell Blaise. He would be able to confirm my claim without having to sneak into the dorm._

She found him on the other side of the room, just winning a game of Wizard Chess. His opponent left his seat with an indifferent shrug and Pansy took the opportunity to occupy that seat.

Blaise smiled at her. "Care to play?" he asked.

"No. I want to tell you something. It's about Draco."

Blaise looked over at the blonde. "What about him? He's doing his homework like he's been doing all year. Odd that he cares so much about his studies now."

"Well, I…looked through his nightstand just now and found a book in the top drawer: A book on werewolf life."

"Why would he have a book like that?"

"Exactly what I was wondering. I can think of two conclusions: Either he's interested in werewolves or he is a werewolf."

"Oh, come on Pansy! Draco, a werewolf? That's silly."

"No, it's not. It's possible."

"You would need solid evidence to prove he's a werewolf."

"What about his behavior over the last several months? You said it yourself: He studies all the time and pretty much keeps to himself, which he never did before. He disappears at least once a month and have you noticed how pale and ill he looks sometimes?"

"I have noticed how he looks and that's why he goes to the Hospital Wing."

"At the same time every month?"

"That's not proof."

Pansy sniffed as she left. She needed proof and she was going to get it. She watched Draco the rest of the day and when he stood up, grabbed his bag, and headed for the entrance, Pansy called, "Draco, where are you going?"

"Hospital Wing," was the answer. "I'm not feeling too good."

Pansy waited until Draco had a head start and quickly left after him. She kept pace with him as they climbed the staircases and went right past the floor the Hospital Wing was located on. She stopped however when she saw him round the corner on the seventh floor which she knew led to the Room of Requirement.

She peered around the edge and saw Draco open a door and enter the room beyond it. Here was her chance to find out why he went here and if he was a werewolf. She strode up to the door, grasped the doorknob, and tried to turn it. It would not turn.

 _It must be locked. But I didn't hear the sound of the door locking._ As she stood there, contemplating the door, a cold voice behind her said, "Miss Parkinson, what are you doing up here?" She turned to see Professor Snape's cold disapproving stare.

"I saw Draco go into this room here, sir," she replied. "I wanted to ask him something."

"Mr. Malfoy has special permission from the headmaster to wander the corridors at night from time to time. You do not. I'm afraid this is a detention for you tomorrow night in my office at eight. Now, go back to the Common Room."

"Yes, sir." Pansy headed back the way she came, but stopped once around the corner. She peeked around the edge and saw Snape enter with a dinner tray in one hand. Pansy ran up to the door once it closed and tried to open it, but she couldn't. She gave up and started back downstairs.

 _Whatever Draco's up to, Snape appears to be in on it. I can't wait to tell Blaise._

"You were followed," Snape stated which was followed by the sound of locked door refusing to open.

"I heard that sound earlier after I got in," Draco said. "You said I was followed."

"Yes. I found Miss Parkinson in front of the door. Apparently, if you are seen entering, that person can see the door, but not get in." Snape put the tray down before adding, "I'll see you in the morning, Draco."

Once Snape had left, Draco silently swore. His efforts to keep his secret was getting harder to maintain. Pansy was starting to poke around and it meant one of two things: Either she would learn the truth or he would be able to fabricate a story to satisfy her curiosity.

Pansy flounced into the Common Room and made a beeline for Blaise. He stayed where he was and cocked his head slightly at the smug look on her face. "Pansy?"

"Draco's not in the Hospital Wing," she said triumphantly. "He's in the Room of Requirement."

"Did you confront him?"

"No. Draco's worded it so only he and Professor Snape can enter."

"Professor Snape? He's in on whatever Draco's doing?"

"It makes sense to my werewolf theory. He can brew the Wolfsbane Potion and Draco's learning about making it himself. Draco could be using the Room of Requirement as a place to transform."

"It would make sense," Blaise said slowly. "But, I don't know…"

"Oh, come on Blaise! Draco's obviously hiding something from us. He's never done that before."

"Pansy, unless Draco actually tells you he's a werewolf, I'm not buying your theory." Blaise turned and headed for the dorm.

Blaise looked at Draco's part of the dorm as he got dressed for bed. Was it true? About the book? He quickly crossed over to the nightstand, opened the top drawer, and there was the book, just as Pansy had said. He pushed it closed ant returned to his bed, pulling the curtains closed so he could think in private.

 _Pansy is in love with Draco, that's obvious. Perhaps that's why she's trying to find out what Draco's doing: Because she believes couples shouldn't keep secrets from each other. As for Draco, if he is a werewolf then he's no longer a pureblood and I, for one, do not want to associate with a werewolf._

Draco reappeared at the Slytherin table the next morning when Blaise and Pansy entered the Great Hall. Blaise greeted him with his usual nod, but Pansy looked at him with suspicion. Draco couldn't blame her; he had told her he was going to the Hospital Wing, but didn't. By the same token, he didn't appreciate her tailing him to his sanctuary. As he tucked into breakfast, he thought about his situation. _I have to admit that it's not easy hiding it, especially when I disappear once a month. There have been times when I wanted to confess to someone. I know I can't because no one in Slytherin would accept a werewolf for a friend. Not only that, I might be considered an insult to Slytherin's pureblood mindset. Of course, none of that is true. At least not to me- not anymore._

Draco kept an ear open for Voldemort once he had returned home for Easter. There had been one meeting and he had attended for Voldemort had wanted a report on his murder mission. Draco had replied, "I have been making preparations and should be able to act before the end of the school year." Draco made sure to keep his mind empty and calm as he uttered this lie as Bellatrix had instructed him. It worked as Voldemort simply nodded before dismissing Draco. He left so he could prepare for his change that night. He felt lucky that he had taken the potion days before he came home as well as the nightly visits from Snape after coming home. Snape had told Draco that he would like the blonde to assist a little more with the potion than last time. Snape wouldn't say more and it left Draco waiting in anticipation for classes to resume.

Draco stepped out of Snape's fireplace, brushing ash from his robes into the now empty grate. "Evening, Professor," he said.

"Evening, Draco. I have a couple of messages for you. First, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you tomorrow at eight for your new report. Second, your private lessons. Your assistance will be adding ingredients and doing some of the instructions yourself."

Draco's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes. Be here Wednesday and we'll begin preparations for the brewing process."

"All right." Draco nodded and left the office to go to the Common Room. He gave the new password and as the wall opened, Pansy charged through, seized Draco's robes and dragged him down the corridor.

"Pansy," Draco gasped once she had released him. "What's the big-,"

"Shut up, _werewolf_ ," Pansy snapped.

Draco kept his face impassive as he said calmly, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it. I told my father about my suspicions about you being a werewolf and he confirmed that you were bitten last summer. He knows because he was one of the ones who held you that night."

Draco paled. He didn't know the identities of those who held him for they were wearing hoods. Now, he knew one of them.

"All right," he said quietly. "I'm a werewolf. Professor Snape's been teaching me how to brew the Wolfsbane Potion so I can do it myself and I use the Room of Requirement as a safe place to transform. Pansy, you should know that this doesn't change who I am. I'm still Draco Malfoy."

Pansy shot him a disgusted look. "Think again, Draco. Your blood isn't pure anymore. I don't want to associate with someone who isn't a pureblood." She stalked back up the corridor, leaving Draco to feel awful about Pansy's reaction.

 _I thought she would react like this, but it still hurts. Will she tell the rest of the House? If so, will it spread to the rest of the school?_

Blaise stared at Pansy, stunned. "So, he is a werewolf?" he asked softly.

"That's right. I asked Draco just no. I told him all my suspicions and he admitted it."

"Well, you know we have to tell the other six-years about this."

"Why stop there? The whole House should know. Let's tell the ones that are here and they'll tell the rest of Slytherin."

Blaise nodded. "Let's do it."

 _Well, she told the whole House,_ Draco thought as he sat down to breakfast the next morning. It wasn't obvious to the rest of the school, but Draco noticed that his housemates edged away from him slightly. There were also looks of disgust or revulsion being shot his way. Crabbe and Goyle had even turned on him.

 _It's not my fault I'm a werewolf,_ Draco thought savagely as he buttered his toast. _I didn't ask for this. You'd think they'd be more understanding. Then again, none of us thought kindly of Lupin before learning the truth and we still didn't after finding out._

He looked up the table and earned a few more disgusted looks. He sighed. _I wish I had someone beside Professors Snape and Dumbledore to talk to, preferably another student. But no student know except all of Slytherin and I usually just talk to my fellow year-mates. I'm now all alone and no idea what to do._

Draco entered Dumbledore's office on time as usual and found the Headmaster waiting patiently for him, his hands on the desk as before, right over left. He smiled gently at the boy. "Good evening, Draco. I trust you are well?"

"Good evening, sir. I'm well physically as much as can be expected. Emotionally, I'm not well as all. All of Slytherin knows I'm a werewolf."

"Have they? How did that come about? You did well to conceal it thus far."

"Pansy spoke to her father over Easter. She had been getting suspicious of where I go every month. He told her the truth and she confronted me about it last night."

"I am sorry to hear that, Draco. Perhaps they were not true friends. If they were, they wouldn't care that you're a werewolf.

"But, we're getting off track. Have you anything new to report?"

"No, sir. Voldemort asked how I was doing with the task he gave me. I told him I was making preparations that you would be dead by the end of the school year."

"Impressive, my boy."

"Sir, do you have a solution, yet?"

"Certainly. I will die."

Draco gaped at him for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry, sir?"

Dumbledore held up his right hand. "I am already dying, Draco. I came into contact with a nasty curse over the summer. Severus trapped it in one hand, but even now it is slowly spreading and it will eventually kill me. Severus said I'll be dead by the end of the year. Voldemort will never know that you didn't kill me."

Draco was shocked at the news. He lied about when Dumbledore would be dead and it was actually true! He wanted to offer his condolences, but the words seemed stuck in his throat.

Dumbledore studied him for a moment. "Do not worry about me, Draco. I lived a long, full life and have but a few regrets. My death will save the lives of your parents and you. A worthy cause."

Draco nodded and both bid the other good night and he descended downstairs, his mind trying to grasp the concept that the Headmaster would soon be dead.

 _No wonder he said McGonagall would hire me, too. He knew he was…not going to be here when I apply._

He approached the entrance to Slytherin and took a moment to compose himself. Just this morning, he had considered moving his stuff to his sanctuary, but then dismissed the idea: It struck him as cowardly and besides, he had nothing to be ashamed of; being a werewolf was not too bad.

He spoke the password and walked in with his head up. He ignored all the looks and whispers as he marched into his dorm, gathered his homework, and plopped down in a corner of the Common Room. He was going to show everyone that it wasn't your blood that determined who you were or if you were worthy of respect.


	11. Longing

**I know I'm giving Draco a rough time with his housemates learning he's a werewolf, but I'm just following the stereotype Slytherin. Trust me, it's not going to get easier for Draco.**

Chapter Eleven- Longing

Draco ignored the looks and whispers as he went to his classes Tuesday and Wednesday. However, by dinner on Wednesday, he wished they would talk about something or someone else. He saw Blaise and Pansy pass him as they left the Great Hall whispering to one another. His ears heard his name spoken by Pansy and his irritation started to grow.

 _I know I shouldn't feel irritated,_ Draco thought as he headed to Snape's office. _But I can't help it. I want them to understand my position, but they can't look past the bigotry toward werewolves._

Draco entered the office after knocking and approached the desk where a cauldron sat along with several phials. Snape stood behind the cauldron and gestured for Draco to stand beside him. The dark-haired man watched Draco as he came around the desk. "Is there a problem, Draco?"

Draco looked at Snape with surprise. "You don't know, sir? All of Slytherin knows my secret. They've been shooting looks at me and whispering to each other since Monday."

"And that bothers you?"

"Yes, sir. I know I should not let it bother me, but it does. It would be nice if they understood and accepted my condition, but they don't want to associate with a…half-blood." Draco whispered the last two words with a tone of amazement. "Of course," he continued softly. "I'm not a pureblood anymore, but I never stopped to think about my blood status since first being bitten."

"That's because blood status isn't important to you anymore and I'll tell you something personal: I'm a half-blood."

"You, sir?"

Snape nodded. "Witch mother, Muggle father. You already know that it's not one's blood that makes him or her a great wizard or witch. Now, then, let's proceed with your lesson."

And so the next month passed with Draco suffering from the ill effects of his condition and the attitude of his housemates. He was relieved when April twenty-first came around for most of the Potions class would be absent due to Apparition tests. He arrived at class to see that only two other students were present: MacMillan and Potter. He ignored them as he took his usual seat.

Slughorn came in with his usual bouncy attitude and announced that today's class was going to be fun, due to most of the class absent. "I want you to brew me something amusing."

"And what exactly is amusing?" Draco asked irritably.

Slughorn waved a large hand. "Oh, surprise me," he said.

Draco frowned as he ran a finger down the table of contents. _Amusing, amusing. Hmm, the Hiccupping Solution. That seems to qualify._ Draco got to work with a small smile on his lips.

When Slughorn called time, Draco stepped back, pleased with his work. That feeling grew when Slughorn approached and beamed at the cauldron's contents.

"The Hiccupping Solution! Yes, m'boy this is indeed amusing and it is very well done!"

Draco beamed at his praise, but it was short-lived when Slughorn gushed over Potter's Euphoria Potion. Potter looked past Slughorn to Draco who shot him a nasty glare before turning around to clean up.

Draco let out a low growl as he emptied his cauldron. Potter outdid him again, just like he had been doing all year! How was he doing it? Potter had never been this good at Potions. That honor usually went to Granger.

Draco growled low again, but stopped mid-way. His growl sounded very wolf-like, but he had never growled before, so why now? _Maybe because I'm rather angry as well as the full moon being tonight? That would make sense._

"Sir, would you like to try some of my potion?" came Potter's voice and Draco turned around to see Slughorn bustling out of the room as if he didn't hear Potter and then saw that Potter and he were the only ones left in the room.

"Teacher's pet," Draco sneered as he closed his bag.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Potter retorted.

"I will, but not because you said so." Draco swung his bag around and left the room. He was tired of Potter's arrogant attitude. What made him think he was so special? The prophecy, perhaps? _Well, others might be impressed with Potter, but I'm not._

Draco was still mad about Potions class when he left the Common Room before dusk. As he headed for the exit, Pansy called mockingly, "Not feeling good, Draco? Maybe a stroll in the moonlight will help!" The room erupted into laughter that was quickly truncated as the wall slid shut. Draco stormed up the stairs to the seventh floor, but stopped short when he heard a girl's voice say, "Don't push, Dean. I don't need your help." He peered around the corner to see two people entering Gryffindor Tower.

Draco walked on, sparing a glance back at the portrait that guarded the entrance. If he had been sorted into Gryffindor, he probably would have had friends that would have stood by him after being bitten. He might have even told them, hoping they would stand by him.

 _But I'm in Slytherin and any friends one has would abandon you if you're not pureblood. I used to be that way and it took being bitten to change my beliefs._

Suddenly, Draco paused in his tracks. He had barely detected footsteps behind him and he glanced back to see no one. He sighed as he faced forward again. It was Potter in his Cloak once more. "Potter," he said. "I suggest you go about your business. Surely, you've better things to do than follow me." He waited for a response and heard the sound of retreating footsteps.

 _Good, he left. Not that following me would have done him any good. Hmm, I wonder why Potter's determined to follow me. I'm just going about my business. It's no concern of his what I'm doing._ Draco smirked as he entered his sanctuary.

 **There was mention of moonlight in the chapter After the Burial in the HBP, but it didn't say what phase the moon was, so I decided to go with full moon. Harry spotting Draco going to the Room of Requirement is essential for the next chapter.**


	12. Slytherins and Potter

**In reply to a recent review, I'm sorry but Harry will be the one to kill Voldemort. I'm going to do a double update today as this chapter and the next one are the last two of the story. There will not be a continuation to take in the seventh book, the next chapter will be an end to the HBP.**

Chapter Twelve- Slytherins and Potter

Draco awoke to the sound of knocking. He sat up and stifled a yawn before saying, "Is that you, Professor Snape?"

"It is. Good morning, Draco. Hurry up and get dressed."

"Yes, sir." Draco heard Snape's footsteps fade away before getting up to get ready for the day. He thought back to his encounter with the invisible Potter and was suddenly seized by an urge to tell Potter the truth about himself. He shook his head. What was he thinking!? Potter hated him and vice versa. Would Potter even feel sympathetic toward him or would he think that Draco got what he deserved? Most likely the latter.

 _And yet, a part of me wonders what if Potter accepted my condition and maybe an offer of friendship? Just because there's a rivalry between our houses doesn't mean a friendship isn't possible. Right?_

Draco started to notice a change in his housemates attitudes toward him a week after the full moon. The looks and whispers had gradually disappeared to which he was grateful, but now no one was speaking to him at all, not even to mock him. This change was disconcerting to him; perhaps they were coming around and would accept him like they did before they learned his secret? But after a week of the silent treatment, Draco was rather concerned and decided to get some answers.

He marched up to Pansy who was talking animatedly to Blaise. "All right, Pansy. Why is no one talking to me?"

Pansy didn't answer. Instead, she looked at Blaise with confusion. "Did you hear anything, Blaise? It sounds like buzzing."

"Blaise," Draco said. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

"Now that you mention it, Pansy," Blaise said, pretending not to hear Draco either. "I do hear something buzzing."

Draco frowned before going to talk to other Slytherins- at least that was the idea. Instead, everyone acted like they didn't hear him. Why were they acting deaf? Or was it something else? _Let's see…first there were looks and whispers, then there was the silent treatment, and now they act like they don't hear me._

He stood in the center of the Common Room and practically shouted, "Someone talk to me!" No one looked at him, much less tell him not to shout. _It's like they're pretending I don't exist!_ Draco's mind reeled at this likely conclusion. It's bad enough that no one will talk to him, but to not acknowledge his presence? It was almost more than he could bear.

The next day, Monday, Draco went to his classes, but during his free periods, he would try to get someone to notice him; no one did. By the end of classes, Draco was so upset by his housemates' treatment of him that he dashed to the first floor bathroom, leaned over the sink, and started to sob: The first tears he had shed since being bitten.

"They don't understand…I have feelings, too," he hiccupped. "Why does no one understand?" He took a couple of deep breaths, wiped away his tears, straightened up, and saw Potter's reflection in the mirror who was standing by the stalls!

His first impulse was to go for his wand, but if he did, then Potter would go for his too. Instead, he turned around and glared at his rival. "What are you looking at, Potter?"

"Are-are you okay?" Potter asked cautiously.

Draco wanted to tell him to mind his own business, but after having no one to talk to, he welcomed the question. "Perfect, Potter," he replied, leaning back against the sink.

"I don't believe you. You were crying."

"So? I'm allowed to cry whenever I want."

"Who's the 'they' you were talking about?"

"That's not your concern." Draco was now irritated by Potter's nosiness. He wanted him gone; he no longer desired conversation.

"I think I know. You were talking about Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He wants you to do something and you're worried about failing him."

He gaped at Potter. It wasn't that he was right; he was far from that. It was that Potter was saying something rather stupid. "That's ridiculous. He wouldn't let a sixteen-year-old join up."

"I think he would if the son was replacing the father. Come on, Malfoy, admit it: You're a Death Eater."

"I'm not."

"I saw you at Borgin and Burkes with your mother and you've been going to the Room of Requirement all year. Why go there unless you're a Death Eater doing something for Voldemort?"

Draco's face flushed with anger. "I'm not a Death Eater, you idiot, I'm a werewolf!" he blurted out. A second passed before a hand flew to his mouth. He had just told someone his secret and it was his rival, to boot!

Potter stared at him for a moment before saying above a whisper, "You're a werewolf?"

Draco knew he couldn't take back what he said. Actually, he realized, he felt a lot better now, having admitted the truth. "Yeah. I was bitten last summer. I've been using the Room of Requirement as a safe place to transform and Professor Snape's been brewing the Wolfsbane Potion for me as well as teaching me how to make it."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I need to talk to someone. My entire House knows I'm a werewolf and refuse to talk to me or even acknowledge my presence. That's why I was in here, crying. I have no one else who knows the truth except Professors Snape and Dumbledore."

"You have me now, too. I promise I won't tell anyone. By the way, was it Fenrir Greyback who bit you?"

Draco looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, it was, but how did you know?"

"Lupin told me that Greyback bit him as a child. He went on to say that Greyback specializes in biting children and that Voldemort uses him as a threat to get people to do what he wants."

"Mother said he also has Greyback bite the children of those who defy him or the children of Death Eaters that failed him. My father failed him and I was punished."

"Malfoy, I don't know what to say. You shouldn't be punished because of your father's failure. Hang on a minute…oh gosh. Malfoy, I'm so sorry."

"What?"

"It's my fault this happened. Your father was sent to get the prophecy from me. If I had handed it over, you wouldn't have been bitten."

Draco couldn't believe his ears. Potter was actually apologizing for causing Draco's problems! _Well, not all of them. He didn't cause my housemates to turn on me._

"That's true," Draco admitted. "It hasn't been that bad. I've made plans for the future and my eyes have been opened to a new perspective. I've learned that it doesn't matter if one's pureblood, half-blood, or muggle-born, we're all witches and wizards."

"Wow, you have changed."

Draco smirked. "Yeah, well, look what it took for me to change."

As they left, Draco said, "Speaking of the prophecy, is what _The Daily Prophet_ said true? Are you really the one who can defeat Voldemort? What?" he asked at the look of surprise on Potter's face. "I won't tell anyone, especially Voldemort."

"It's not that, it's just that you said Voldemort and you didn't even react when I said his name before."

"After what he had done to me, I don't want to have anything to do with him. Of course, he doesn't know it yet and I don't intend to him to know. Your friend, Granger, was right: Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

Potter nodded before saying, " _The Daily Prophet_ did get it right, for once. Actually, the prophecy was made to Dumbledore by Trelawney and he shared that memory with me the morning after the journey to the Ministry. The last part states that neither can live while the other survives."

"What does that mean?"

"It means one of us has to kill the other in the end."

Draco stared at Potter in shock before saying, "I sincerely hope that you're the one who lives."

"You're not the only one."

Draco was a bit more cheerful when he sat down for dinner. Yes, no one at Slytherin paid him any attention, but he no longer cared. He finally had someone his own age to talk to and it was Potter of all people. _Or should I call him Harry? I'll wait until he calls me Draco. Then, I'll know if he wants to be friends or at least we act friendly toward each other._

Snape observed Draco from the Staff table. He seemed happier than he had been since Easter break ended. He wondered why: His housemates were still distant from him. He noticed Draco occasionally looking over at the Gryffindor table and Snape also looked to see Potter looking at Slytherin.

 _Has Draco told Potter the truth? If so, does Potter believe him? It would be strange if the two of them develop a friendship after all these years of rivalry. I'll ask Draco at his lesson Wednesday._

"Draco, is there something you'd like to tell me?" Snape asked Wednesday night.

"Like what, sir?" Draco asked, keeping his eyes and attention on the potion.

"I noticed you looking at the Gryffindor table quite often since Monday night and I noticed Potter doing the same with your table."

"You're…very observant, sir. I accidentally told Potter the truth when he accused me of being a Death Eater."

"He believed you?"

"Yeah, especially after I told him about how my housemates are treating me. He realized that it was his fault I was bitten."

"Did he now? Are the two of you friends now?"

"I don't think so, sir. We're certainly friendlier toward each other, but I don't think we're friends. Okay, the potion needs to mature."

"Very good. Please store it and you're free to go."

"Yes, sir." Draco did as instructed and was soon heading up the corridor to Slytherin House.

 **I want to reiterate that Harry and Draco will not be best friends; their rivalry is simply gone. Their meeting in the bathroom is just like the one in the book except Draco didn't go for his wand. I figured if he hadn't, Harry wouldn't have drawn his. Draco's troubles with his House will include one more thing. See if you can spot it.**


	13. End of an Era

Chapter Thirteen- End of an Era

Matters didn't improve for Draco as late April slid into mid-May. He was aware that Dumbledore's time was almost up and yet he didn't look like he was dying. It was possible that the headmaster actually had several months left to live or maybe the curse had died. He knew he would have to lie to Voldemort if Dumbledore still lived when he went home for the summer; he wasn't concerned, thanks to his skills as an Occlumens.

His skill at brewing the Wolfsbane Potion was coming along nicely. Snape still handled the more complicated instructions while Draco passed him the ingredients as he needed them.

The last Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw arrived, bright and sunny. Draco secretly rooted for Gryffindor as he sat with his housemates who wore blue to support Ravenclaw; Draco wore only his green. Each time Gryffindor scored, Slytherin booed while Draco wore a satisfied smile and when Ravenclaw scored Draco clenched his fists amidst a cheering crowd.

He constantly watched the Seekers as they circled above, searching for the Snitch. _Come on, Potter. You can do it,_ he thought as he followed the Gryffindor Seeker with his eyes. He wanted Gryffindor to win the Quidditch Cup badly; Slytherin had no chance of claiming it since Hufflepuff beat them earlier in the year. Hufflepuff had beaten Gryffindor too, but only because the replacement Keeper had knocked Potter out with a Beater's bat. Draco recalled being amused when he witnessed that incident. Now, he hoped there wouldn't be a repeat of that, which didn't seem likely: The team players were the same ones Potter had chosen at the tryouts in September.

Suddenly, a glint of gold caught Draco's eye: The Snitch! A moment later, the two Seekers were streaking after it. He was on the edge of his seat as was everyone else, watching the furious chase between the two. After a tense minute or two, Potter pulled up, his fist in the air and Draco could make out the barest hint of wings between Potter's fingers: He caught the Snitch, but more importantly Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup! Draco couldn't help grinning at the outcome and he let out a cheer that was lost in the roaring crowd and ignored by the Slytherins.

Draco took his time heading back after the match. He thought it lucky that he had gotten the password after Easter break before his secret was exposed. However, next year, he would need Snape to give him the password since he doubted anyone would acknowledge his presence next year.

He heard footsteps behind him as he entered the Entrance Hall and he turned to see Potter coming up the steps! _I thought he'd be upstairs already, celebrating._

As Potter came closer, he gave Draco a small smile and a nod. "Draco," he said as he drew alongside his longtime rival.

"Harry," Draco replied also nodding as the black-haired boy walked past. Draco stood there for a moment, savoring the encounter. _He called me Draco! Pot-er, Harry call me by my first name!_

"Uh, Draco, you okay?" came Harry's voice.

He turned to face him. "I'm fine, Harry. I was enjoying the fact that you called me Draco. I'd been waiting for this moment."

"Yeah? I thought so, that's why I called you Draco. I was hoping you would, in turn, say Harry."

"Well, now that our hopes have been answered, I think you might want to head up to the party."

"Yeah. See you around, Draco."

"Same to you, Harry." Draco turned and headed downstairs, his heart feeling lighter than it has in months. Harry and he were making tentative steps toward some kind of friendship. They weren't going to be best mates, but their feelings of hate were going to disappear. They were now on the same side in this war against Voldemort.

 _I doubt I'll call Granger or Weasley by first names, but I could be nicer to them. I think I will if for no other reason than to see the looks on their faces._

Draco got his chance the following Saturday. He had just taken his potion and decided to head outside to enjoy the weather. As he strolled around the lake's edge, he spotted Harry with his two friends seated under the beech tree! Excellent.

His approach did not go unnoticed. Weasley was the first to speak. "What do you want, Malfoy?" he spat.

"Hello to you too, Weasley," Draco replied before looking at the girl. "Doing all right there, Granger?"

Granger blinked a couple of times before saying in a hesitant tone, "Yes?"

Draco nodded at her response. He flashed a quick smile at Harry before saying, "See you three later," and walking away.

Ron stared after Malfoy's retreating figure. "What the bloody hell was that all about? Malfoy was actually being nice."

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "I wonder why."

"Who cares?" Harry said. "Maybe he's turning over a new leaf."

"Maybe," Hermione said slowly. "That would be nice, but I still wonder what would make him act differently."

Harry shrugged before staring at the lake. True to his word, Harry kept Draco's secret. He knew he would never have found out if Draco hadn't blurted it out. His eyes drifted over to Draco walking along the lake's edge.

 _Now that I know the truth, his appearance makes more sense. I occasionally saw him throughout the year looking pale, thin and generally sick-looking…just like Lupin! I was so sure he was a Death Eater that I took his appearance for something other than him being a werewolf._

Draco grew nervous as he entered into June. The end of the school year was only a few weeks away and Dumbledore was still alive. Dumbledore had promised him and he, in turn, promised Voldemort that the headmaster would be dead by the end of June.

Draco's mind was in turmoil and yet his schoolwork and private lessons didn't suffer; he had quit the Quidditch team since no one noticed him anymore. Actually, quitting wasn't the right word: When he showed up to the first practice after telling Harry the truth, the Captain had introduced a new Seeker, claiming they wouldn't have to rotate team hopefuls anymore. Draco had been stunned, but only for a moment; he kind of saw this coming.

Then, with school ending in a week and half, Draco was in Snape's office, discussing the summer plan.

"You have mastered all but the most complicated of the potion's instructions. I still intend to supervise the potion's entire brewing process, however."

"Because it's safer to brew in pairs or groups, right sir?"

"Very good. You remembered the safety rules of potion-brewing."

Suddenly, there was frantic pounding on Snape's door. Snape opened it to reveal a sweating, panting Harry.

"Professor!" he gasped. "Professor Dumbledore…Astronomy Tower…ill…"

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Return to Gryffindor Tower. I'm on my way."

Once Harry was gone, Snape said, "Come, Draco. The Headmaster's plan is in motion."

"You mean he's going to die tonight?"

"Indeed and you are a part of it, though I do not know how." Snape swept out the door with Draco right behind him.

"Ah, Severus, excellent. And Draco, too," came a weak voice when the pair arrived at the top of the tower. Draco was astounded to see Dumbledore slumped on the floor, leaning against a battlement looking pale and weak.

"Sir," Draco said, going to his side as did Snape. "Is there anything-,"

"No, dear boy there isn't." Dumbledore groaned slightly. "Listen carefully. I need you, Draco, to disarm me and then Severus will kill me."

"Disarm you, sir? But, why?"

Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. "This wand is reputed to be the most powerful wand in the world. It is believed that one must murder the current owner in order to possess it. I believe otherwise; one merely has to disarm the current owner to own it.

"I believe Voldemort will eventually seek a powerful wand and if his search leads him to this one, I'd rather its allegiance lie with someone who would keep quiet about owning it and it is you, Draco. Severus will invent a cover story about saving you by doing the killing."

"Sir, I'm flattered. But I don't want your wand. I'm happy with the wand I have." Draco pulled out his wand and held it up.

"I understand. The wand will be buried with me, but I will not be its true owner. Oh, one more thing. In my pocket is a gold locket. I need you to give it to Harry. Severus told me that you and Harry are no longer rivals. Give him the locket and ask about it, saying I told you to ask."

Draco felt a lump in his throat which he swallowed before nodding. "Yes, sir." He reached into the pocket and removed the locket. He put it in his own pocket before pointing his wand and saying, " _Expelliarmus!_ " Dumbledore's wand flew out of his hand and clattered onto the floor.

"Draco, leave," Snape said. "I don't want you to see this."

Draco looked at the headmaster. "Goodbye, Professor and thank you for everything." He ran through the door and down the staircases, tears streaking his cheeks.

McGonagall announced Dumbledore's death at breakfast the next day. She said to a stunned Great Hall that the cause of death was a curse that had blackened his hand before slowly spreading to his heart. She went on to say that the funeral would take place on the day before the end of term.

Draco didn't tell Harry the truth of Dumbledore's death; he said that Snape had no way to cure the headmaster's illness. As students filed outside for the funeral, Draco said, "What **did** happen to Dumbledore?"

"I'm sorry, that's between us," Harry said pleasantly.

"Did it have something to do with this?" Draco pulled out the locket that he forgotten about in light of Dumbledore's death.

"Where'd you get that?" Harry said, grabbing the locket.

"Dumbledore knew he wouldn't make it and asked me to give it to you. He told me to ask you about it. I'm sorry not giving it to you earlier. It slipped my mind in light of Dumbledore's death."

Harry looked at Draco, then at the locket, and back to Draco. "All right," he said slowly. "Dumbledore showed me that Voldemort had made Horcruxes, enchanted objects that can house a piece of one's soul. We believed he made six. Two of them are already destroyed, but four remain: This locket, a gold cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, his snake, and something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's."

"If he's after items belonging to the founders, what about Slytherin?"

Harry held up the locket. "This locket belonged to Slytherin. See…wait, where's Slytherin's mark? It should be right here: an ornate S done in emeralds."

Both boys stared at the blank case before Draco grabbed it and pried it open in hopes that the mark was inside the locket. Instead, a wedge of parchment was in the spot where a picture would be. Harry pulled it out, opened it, and read it. He looked at Draco in horror.

"It's a fake! Someone else has the locket!"

"That's awful. What are you going to do?" Draco handed the locket back to Harry.

"I have to find it, of course. Once all the Horcruxes are destroyed I have to go after the piece of soul in Voldemort."

"Question: Why are these Horcruxes so important?"

"They keep Voldemort from dying."

"Oh…so by destroying them, he'll be mortal again and vulnerable to death."

"Exactly."

"Harry, I want to help."

"Thanks, but I think someone might notice if you leave home and not go back to school or come home."

"What? You're not coming back to school next year?"

"That's right. I need to find these Horcruxes and destroy them as soon as possible. Besides, you need the Wolfsbane Potion and I doubt we'll always be near an Apothecary."

"True enough, but I can try to discover the item belonging to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. I can also see about finding the cup while I attend school."

"That would be helpful, Draco. Thank you."

Draco nodded before heading outside. Everything Harry had told him was amazing and horrifying at the same time. Harry certainly had his work cut out for him.

 _But maybe I can help lighten the workload. If I can find out which items belonged to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, maybe I can get them and hold them for Harry or destroy them for him. But, for now, I need to pay my respects to Dumbledore, the man who helped make my lycanthrope easier to bear. I will never forget Albus Dumbledore._

The End

 **Okay, hopefully you spotted the one more thing for Draco and that was losing his spot on the Quidditch team. It made sense as his House was treating him like he didn't exist.**


End file.
